Magnets
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Él tenía una mirada tan helada como la piedra fría. Sus manos, sin embargo, eran de fuego. A decir verdad, todo él era de fuego. Eren es su nombre, y es quién hace posible la historia de mi hermoso pecado. Dilf!ErenxLevi. EreRi. Bittersweet. Dedicado especialmente a Patatapandicornio.


**Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Relación Adulto/Adolescente. Lenguaje ofensivo. Infidelidad. Situaciones Sexuales explícitas. Angst.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado.**

 **Magnets.—Lorde**

 **Eres On Fire.—Foundation**

 **Hallelujah.—Leonard Cohen**

 **I Need You.—Alexandre Desplant**

* * *

 **DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A:**

 **PATATAPANDICORNIO**

 **(Elisa loves u, Potato!)**

* * *

El haberle conocido fue el comienzo del declive del vínculo entre mamá y yo.

En sí, fue el comienzo del fin de muchas cosas en esa etapa de mi vida. Fue algo cegador, algo que era imparable, que condenó nuestra unión tan pronto yo me bajé del carro, con el mal humor deformándome los rasgos y él, tan alto y galante se giró hacia mí, para descender con pasos ligeros y gráciles de la enorme escalera de piedra fría.

Así eran sus ojos, pensé. Fue lo primero que pensé, cuándo esa mirada verde me carcomió por entero, desde la cordura hasta el alma misma. Eran fríos, fríos cómo el hielo, cómo la piedra. Pero sus manos… sus manos siempre distaron mucho de aquello.

Todo él, en realidad. Todo él distaba en demasía de ser frío.

Él era de fuego. Cuándo nuestras manos se unieron por primera ocasión, en un apretón que exigía el protocolo y la educación en sí, fue un milagro el que no hubiese apartado mi piel de su tacto por instinto; me quemó. No sabía a estas alturas sí solo era yo, o si en verdad esa piel morena era de fuego, pero siendo sincero, eso ya no importaba.

Mamá estaba detrás de mí, toda hermosa ella, sonriente y llena de una esperanza avasallante. Sostuvo mis hombros con su típica dulzura, cómo atándome ella a la realidad, porqué luego de un primer vistazo a aquel hombre, a aquellos fríos ojos verdes y un primer roce a aquella piel que sin embargo se me antojaba de fuego, todo lo que fui alguna vez desapareció de buenas a primeras.

A duras penas me aferré a ese cabo, a esa soga que tomaba forma en las manos de mi mamá.

Fallé estrepitosamente.

Él era la tentación hecha carne, el pecado personificado. Sus ojos, la perdición y sus manos… sus manos fueron mi verdugo. Luego de aquel primer contacto, mi corazón, estúpido y débil cómo ningún otro clamó una y otra vez por su cercanía.

Casi no pude defenderme. Mamá lo saludó, llena de efusividad—Éste es mi niño, cielo—Anunció ella, toda orgullosa—Es mi Levi. Cariño—Ahora se dirigió a mí. Yo no la miré, no fue posible hacerlo. Sólo pude escucharla—Él es alguien a quién te he querido presentar desde hacía tiempo ya.

Mi cordura se resquebrajó.

La brújula moral por la que me regía, simplemente se estropeo cuándo en aquellos labios de perdición, se dibujó una sonrisa que se me antojó de lo más perversa—Mi nombre es Eren Yaeger, Levi. Encantado de conocerte.

Eren, gritaron al unísono mi mente y mi corazón.

En aquellos momentos, tan joven cómo lo era yo no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuese intentar luchar contra la enorme avalancha que se inició al haberme enfrentado a aquel hombre por primera vez.

Era tan tonto.

Tarde me di cuenta de que contra aquello no había salvación. Quién se convertiría en mi más grande pecado, me lo hizo saber con un sutil guiño de aquellos ojos, verdes, helados, supurantes de una lujuria que hizo arder mi sangre hasta el punto de sentirme yo mismo, a punto de convertirme en simple vapor.

Pero claro. En esos instantes yo no lo sabía.

Sólo sabía que ése hombre apuesto me estaba mirando de una manera de la que jamás antes había sido mirado.

* * *

 **Magnets**

 **Capítulo Uno.**

 **"El Pecado"**

* * *

Tenía tan sólo diecisiete años cuándo todo aquello comenzó. En esa época era sólo un cúmulo de emociones reprimidas, hormonas y pesares que me parecían demasiado grandes cómo para sostener. Quizás lo eran, quién sabe.

Tenía diecisiete años y no sabía muchas cosas de casi nada. Pero claro, cómo no, yo sentía que sabía las verdades del universo. Eren Yaeger, con veintisiete años me hizo saber que no era así. Que no era más que un frágil fragmento de cristal propenso a romperse. Que era algo semejante a un metal, maleable e indefenso ante la imponente fuerza del fuego.

Él, cómo no, se convirtió en esa llama que todo lo transformó.

Luego de la tortuosa primera cena, mamá se empecinó con fervor en que Eren y yo debíamos pasar más tiempo juntos para poder así, compaginar. Ella deseaba de corazón que ambos fuésemos capaces de llevarnos bien, como si de padre e hijo se tratase el caso.

Un regusto amargo me produce el recordar los primeros días a su lado.

No, dulce madre. Los padres y los hijos no se besaban. No se tocaban cómo si quisiesen romperse a pedazos. No se sostenían de aquella forma tan sucia, tan húmeda, tan retorcida.

Sus besos me lastimaban la boca y me dejaban sin aliento. Sus roces dejaban mi piel llena de quemaduras invisibles que me afectaban hasta los huesos, que me laceraban el alma. Que no se desaparecían y que yo con necedad me empeñaba en intentar borrar con agua y jabón.

Cuándo él me tocaba mi cuerpo, todo mi cuerpo parecía querer comenzar a arder. Lo hacía y yo no podía detener aquello, no podía frenarlo. Nunca pude. Al principio, me aferré a la negación. Yo no quería esto, pensaba, mientras Eren me sostenía contra la pared y perdía sus manos entre mis ropas y sus labios en mi cuello. Yo no quería hacerlo, estaba mal, aquello estaba tan mal.

Era inmoral, era sucio, era perverso.

Yo no, yo jamás…

-Acéptame—Susurraba en mi oído aquel demonio de tentación—Acepta que lo quieres, acepta que te mueres por esto. Dímelo, cielo, dímelo…

Eren quería que yo suplicase por él. Quería que yo fuese quién sucumbiera, que yo fuese quién autorizase aquel pecado infame porqué siempre le produjo un placer insano el verme doblegado. Eso lo sabría después.

Yo gimoteaba, gimoteaba de placer, y de vergüenza y negaba, me negaba. Y él, cómo un total bastardo me dejaba ahí, tirado, hinchado de deseo y con ganas de arrancarme la piel a tajos a causa de la culpa que me desbordaba.

Durante tres meses fui capaz de soportar aquel suplicio. Y me llenaba de pena el mirar siquiera a mi madre a la cara cuándo ella nos recibía, sonriente e ignorante de lo que ocurría. Ella besaba mis mejillas y acariciaba mi cabello con ternura sin tener idea de que este había sido sujeto casi con desprecio por su maldito novio.

Yo solo callaba.

Y entre más callaba, más otorgaba. Era incapaz de decir nada, pero era incapaz también de negarme ante lo que en mi cuerpo la cercanía de aquel hombre provocaba.

Estaba solo, pensaba. Mikasa, Irvin, Isabel y Farlan estaban en Francia, triunfando, haciendo su vida y yo estaba ahí, enclaustrado en Berlín, al borde del abismo y con deseos insanos de morirme a cada día que pasaba.

Porqué a cada día, Eren iba haciéndose cada vez más osado, más despiadado. Al ser un chico cómo lo era en aquel entonces, poca era mi experiencia en el amor. Sabía de lo que se hacía, más no tenía idea de las sensaciones que éstos actos acarreaban. Me doblé de placer la primera vez que él me tiró encima del escritorio de su despacho, luego de haber convencido a mi madre de dejarme trabajar con él, y me bajó los pantalones hasta los muslos para otorgarme con su boca y su lengua el placer más intenso que jamás había yo sentido con anterioridad.

-¡Ngh!¡P-Para! ¡Ah! ¡P-por f-favor, pa-para!—Suplicaba yo, mientras mi sexo parecía derretirse. Mientras mis muslos enrojecían gracias a la fricción de su cabeza contra ellos. Mientras mi cordura se iba deshaciendo y mi culpa evaporando.

Se sentía tan bien, aquello, recuerdo haber pensado aquella ocasión.

Se sentía tan bien, y yo necesitaba más. Quería más, quería más de esa boca y esa lengua. Quería más de ese hombre de ojos helados y manos de fuego. Embestí contra su boca, y él rió, me dio un suave beso en el muslo y continuó, y continuó hasta que me hizo llegar al borde del abismo. Al borde de la nada…

-Pídelo—Ordenó con una voz ronca, pastosa, llena de lujuria—Pídelo, cielo, pídelo y te lo daré. Sólo pídelo, acéptame, acéptame…

Sollocé de placer y de dolo—N-No...—Logré decir casi con agonía—E-Está m-mal… ma-mamá—Me silenció con un beso hambriento que me terminó por robar el poco aliento que me quedaba—No la menciones—Ordenó con furia—No la menciones a ella, no pienses en ella—Mordió mi labio con fuerza, haciéndome gemir—Sólo mírame a mí. Sólo piensa en mí, sólo nómbrame a mí, a mí…

Luego de decir esto, liberó su erección, se hizo un sitio entre mis piernas, entre mis muslos enrojecidos y frotó su sexo contra el mío hasta hacernos acabar—Siénteme—Demandó. Eren amaba ordenar y más amaba aún que las cosas se hiciesen conforme a sus deseos—Siénteme, siénteme, siente lo que provocas, siente cuánto te deseo—Y lo hice. Lo sentí. Yo me corrí manchándome, manchando mi alma y él lo hizo cubriéndome a mí de un irrefrenable deseo. Cuándo su semilla se vertió sobre mi abdomen desnudo, y sentí su calor, mi cuerpo se rindió de una forma única ante él, una manera que hizo que nuestros siguientes encuentros fuesen todos plagados de una lujuria que parecía no quererse acabar jamás.

Y mamá… mamá me recibía como siempre, sonriente, alegre de que su novio y su hijo estuviesen encontrándose tan bien.

Yo lloraba todas las noches.

Llamaba a mi hermana, le escuchaba hablar sobre Francia, sobre universidades, compañeros, borracheras y buenas notas y me reía para ocultar las enormes ganas que tenía de reventar en sollozos. Cuándo ella colgaba, me quedaba mudo unos instantes, mudo de la culpa, del arrepentimiento y luego, luego me echaba a llorar.

Al amanecer, sin embargo, me encontraba con un cuerpo que cada vez reconocía menos. Que llevaba por todos lados escrito el nombre de Eren y avanzaba sin titubear hasta sus brazos que cada vez se hacían más adictivos.

"No" decía yo todo el tiempo. "No" trataba de pensar todo el tiempo. Luchaba por hacerlo, de verdad lo hacía. Pero… pero no había manera de pelear, no había manera de evitar lo inevitable.

Eren lo sabía y supo tener paciencia, supo cultivarlo todo, supo moldear mi cuerpo y sus reacciones.

Eren fue el titiritero, el que siempre lo dirigió todo.

Eren fue mi perdición.

Mi mayor pecado, mi mayor vergüenza y cómo no, mi mayor deseo.

Me pensaba perdido, pero joder, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba. Cuándo ese deseo, cuándo esa avasallante lujuria comenzó a transformarse en un amor devastador, supe de verdad lo que era sentirse extraviado.

(…)

-Córrete—Ordenó Eren en mi oído—Córrete para mí, Levi. Y déjame ver esa bonita carita tuya cuándo te vengas para mí…

Su voz me hizo estremecer. Sus manos en mi sexo y su mentón en mi cuello fueron lo que necesité para obedecerlo—Tan bello—Susurró, masajeando mis muslos manchados, húmedos—Tan precioso. Eres precioso, ¿lo sabías?

Yo no pude pronunciar palabra—¿Sigues pensando que esto está mal?

Tampoco respondí.

Cuándo su lengua recorrió mi cuello, supe que quería un segundo asalto, más sin embargo, mi madre me salvó sin tener idea al llamarlo.

Lució molesto mientras duró su conversación. Y yo tuve tiempo de levantarme, aún con las rodillas temblando y alzarme la ropa lentamente. Luego, cuando estaba a punto de salir de ahí para volver al escritorio que se me había otorgado al comenzar a laborar en su despacho, él me cogió de la muñeca con rudeza.

-Suéltame—Demandé.

Él me ignoró. Sonrió y se despidió de mi mamá, asegurándole que yo estaría a salvo con él—Tu madre se va—Él nunca decía el nombre de mamá cuándo estaba conmigo. No le gustaba, no lo soportaba.

Me quedé helado—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-Tu hermana le llamó de Francia de improvisto.

-¿Y por qué ella no…?

-¿Te llamó a ti?—Inquirió burlón—Lo hizo, pero al parecer tus ocupaciones te privaron de darte cuenta de ello.

Enrojecí en vergüenza y rabia—Eres un maldito bastardo.

Se carcajeó—Y aun así amas que este maldito bastardo te la chupe hasta hacerte correr, ¿cierto?

Lo empujé—He dicho que me sueltes.

-Y yo no he dicho que sí. Coge tus cosas, súbete al carro y espérame. Nos vamos ya…

-No—Respondí con un valor que hasta a mí me sorprendió.

-No te estoy preguntando, Levi, te lo estoy ordenando.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes.

Jamás había sido violento conmigo. Sí brusco, pero jamás violento. Por eso cuándo me cogió del mentón con fuerzas desmedidas y me acercó a él no pude evitar sorprenderme—Te he dado una puta orden. O la sigues o te llevo a rastras al jodido carro.

Aquel despliegue de fuerza me calentó de maneras que me preocuparon con creces.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de su edificio y me despedía de Petra, una de las secretarias del despacho, me asqueé conmigo mismo.

Era un puto enfermo.

Conocí a Eren en Septiembre. Durante casi cuatro meses, aquel juego prohibido de besos, de caricias y de acercamientos jamás pasó de eso justamente, de besos y caricias. De cuerpos frotándose y bocas anhelándose.

En Diciembre mamá tuvo que ir a Francia de improvisto gracias a que mi hermana y mis amigos se metieron en una bronca colosal al chocar ebrios dentro de las inmediaciones del campus universitario y me quedé a solas con Eren.

En Diciembre también se dio el paso que lo cambiaría todo.

Lo sentía así mientras ambos atravesábamos las calles de Berlín con una tranquilidad desesperante. Al llegar a su departamento, supe que estábamos ahí por una razón. Sabía lo que sucedería, sabía que siempre, siempre había sido inevitable.

Mi culpa, mi rabia y mi asco, sin embargo, no duraron mucho tiempo luego de haber cruzado el umbral de su puerta. Me rendí, tal y como él lo deseaba tanto.

Me dejé caer en el abismo que tanto tiempo había estado tratando de evitar cuándo aquella boca se cernió sobre mis labios y me devoró si ápice de piedad. Su saliva ardiente, sus labios demandantes, sus manos imparables. La ropa pronto dejó de ser un obstáculo, pronto todo en sí, dejó de ser un obstáculo.

El deseo que llameó en mi bajo vientre al verle despojarse de su elegante camisa, fue suficiente para darme valor de hacer lo mismo, tendido sobre aquella amplia cama en la que seguramente mi madre habría yacido más de una vez. Sentí un morbo inmenso de saber, de preguntarle, pero cuándo lo hice, él me miró muy serio—No—Dijo con una voz profunda—Eres el único. El único en todo…

No sabía a qué se refería, no quería saberlo. Estaba pecando con él en ese instante, estaba formando con sus besos y mis caricias un pecado nuevo, su historial bien poco podía importarme a esas alturas.

Está mal, pensé, cuándo sus manos acariciaron con inusitada delicadeza mi costado desnudo. Pronto me hallé yo sin ropa delante suya y muy por el contrario de lo que llegue a imaginar con anterioridad no me saltó encima, no.

Fue diferente.

Aquella primera vez todo, todo fue distinto.

Me depositó con delicadeza sobre esas sábanas pálidas y veneró mi cuerpo con el suyo de una manera magistral. Dejó su marca en mí, en mi alma, en mi carne y en mi corazón gracias a esos besos húmedos, a esas caricias que laceraban y que sin embargo, más de una vez me dejaron al borde del éxtasis.

Su cuerpo desnudo era una oda a la sensualidad, su verga, oscura y de un considerable tamaño estaba casi tan despierta cómo la mía. Se me hizo agua la boca al contemplarle darse placer, y con una muda petición escrita en mi rostro, estiré mi brazo en su dirección—Ven a mí—Dije con voz ahogada- Él me lo había hecho en innumerables ocasiones, me había saboreado de rodillas ante mí, me había bebido gustosamente y ahora yo sentía una franca necesidad en hacerlo por él. Y no sólo por ello. Una perversa idea me hizo enrojecer. La verdad era que yo deseaba probarlo también. Yo deseaba saborearlo, bebérmelo sin reservas. Deseaba hacerlo, y con timidez absurda gateé hasta él.

-Precioso...—Jadeó él cuándo mi boca rozó su verga. Lo lamí con lentitud, haciéndole estremecer y al final… al final simplemente lo hice. Su sabor era único, su textura, su candidez… La culpa se había marchado ya y ahora mi cuerpo sólo quería una cosa, y sólo una cosa en todo el universo; a él…

Antes de correrse por segunda vez, me apartó con delicadeza, y cogiéndome por las caderas me elevó, hasta dejar mi rostro manchado a la altura del suyo. Me besó, probándose en mis labios—L-Levi—Estaba sonrojado, hermoso cómo nunca antes, jadeante y hambriento. No lo dejé hablar—Hazlo—Dije, aferrándome a sus hombros, envolviendo mis piernas en torno a su cuerpo—Hazlo, hazlo ahora. Lo quiero—Me pegué a su rostro y con súplica hablé—Te quiero a ti. Te quiero, te quiero, mi cielo…

Estaba desesperado a esas alturas de todo. Desesperado por sentirlo, desesperado por tenerlo sobre mí, dentro de mí. Quería perderme en esos fuertes brazos, quería extraviarme en ese cuerpo hermoso. Lo quería…

Los dedos abriendo mi carne me provocaron un punzante dolor. Uno que me hizo temblar y me hizo aferrarlo con devoción—D-Duele...—Murmuré sin voz—M-Me duele, Eren…

Eren me miró, y con lentitud, descendió nuevamente—Te haré sentir bien—Prometió—Te haré decir mi nombre. Dilo, por favor, grítalo…

Lo hice. Su lengua y sus dedos me abrieron, me expandieron para él, y cuándo sus dígitos encontraron un punto dulce en mi interior, no pude soportarlo más. Me corrí, gritando su nombre sin pudor.

¿Qué importaba ya?

El pecado estaba a medio consumir, la culpa había desaparecido y mi anhelo fue tan fuerte en ese momento más que en cualquier otro. Me pregunté con curiosidad si eso, aquello mismo habría sentido David al poseer a Betsabé. Estando consciente de su pecado, más aún, rebosante en deseo por la culminación.

No lo sabía.

Sólo sabía que cuándo Eren me miró antes de meterse en mí, una parte de mi alma se volvió suya por entero—¡ _AH_!—Grité, cuándo sus testículos chocaron contra mi culo. Lo sentía dentro, estaba dentro de mí. Estaba ahí, en mi interior, duro e hinchado, perfecto cómo sólo él. El dolor fue relegado, no importaba. No me importaba ser rasgado por la mitad, sólo importaba seguir sintiendo aquello. _Tan rico_ , pensé cuándo me embistió por primera ocasión. ¿Cómo algo que podía sentirse tan bien, podía ser malo? ¿Cómo un pecado podía hincharme, podía humedecerme tanto? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que en esos instantes estaba hecho.

Estaba hecho, mi pecado, su pecado finalmente estaba completado.

Y que Dios me perdoné, porqué aquel descubrimiento no pudo importarme menos.

-¡Ngh!—Gemí, cuando su verga rozó mi punto dulce—¡ _A-Ahí_ , E-Eren! ¡ _A-Ahí_ …! ¡ _AH_!

Cumplió mis ruegos. Me cogió devotamente, sin piedad, sin compasión, ahogándome en una dulzura ardiente, empapándome en una lujuria inmisericorde que todo consumió. Sí, pensé al sentirlo llegar aún más dentro. Así, así, tan rico, ahí mismo, mi cielo…

Quizás lo pensé, o quizás realmente lo dije por qué por un breve instante me miró cómo deslumbrado, cómo si fuese yo algo verdaderamente hermoso antes de dejarse ir sin reservas—M-mi cielo...—Gruño contra mi oído, sujetándome del pliegue de las rodillas—M-Mi cielo, mi c-cielo… _mgh_ …

-¡AH! ¡E-Eren! ¡E-Eren, se…! ¡ _S-Se siente bien_ …! ¡Ngh!

Dámelo todo, pensé. Destrózame, hazme añicos, soy tuyo y solamente tuyo…

Mi interior de pronto se estrechó, succionando su verga con intermitentes espasmos que le hicieron rugir cómo un león. Cuándo me corrí, todo el universo se concentró en nuestros cuerpos, en mi vientre y me vine en un grito que llevaba escrito el nombre de mi pecado.

Él me llenó por primera vez luego de alcanzarme el cuello y morderme con fuerzas, marcándome, apropiándose de lo que quedaba de mí.

Lo hicimos más veces aquella noche.

Recuerdo haberlo montado, y luego, haber dejado que me montara. Recuerdo haber llorado de puro placer, recuerdo haberle suplicado sin pudor alguno que me llenase cuándo no era posible para mí seguir soportándolo más…

Pero él lo hizo. Él lo hizo posible.

-P-Precioso…-Gruñó al darme un empujón poderoso que hizo nuestras carnes chocar—Mi pre-precioso Levi. Mi cielo…

 _Mi cielo_ , pensé yo.

-¡E-Eren! ¡Y-Yo no…! ¡..puedo m-más!

Me corrí una última ocasión, rasgándome el alma antes de dejarme caer sobre su cuerpo sudado y perfecto, antes de refugiarme en los ardientes brazos de mi demonio de pecado—Mi amor—Susurró él contra mi mentón—Mi cielo—Respondí yo con un jadeo húmedo— _M-Mi cielo, mi cielo…_

Él era mi paraíso.

Mi paraíso prohibido. Mi fruto de tentación.

Mi Eren, siempre habría de ser mi más grande pecado.

Pero en esos instantes sólo pude seguir llamándolo con una dulzura avasallante con ese suave mote.

" _Mi cielo_ …"

(…)

El amanecer a su lado siempre sería el más dulce de mi condenada existencia.

Cuándo abrí los ojos y le vi a mi lado, rodeándome con sus poderosos brazos y durmiendo con soltura, no pude evitar sentir ganas de llorar. Lo había hecho, pensé yo, desgarrado.

Había consumado mi pecado, mi más grande pecado en aquella cama, con aquel hombre de apariencia divina—Mi cielo—Susurré contra su cabello, sintiéndolo ahí más que nunca. Mi cielo, mi cielo…. ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto?

Había acabado finalmente, pensé, recorriendo con mis dedos las líneas de su hermoso rostro. Esto finalmente había sido llevado a su inminente final. Yo había sido de alguien por primera y última vez. Había sido suyo y estaba seguro cómo de que estaba irremediablemente condenado que sería el último. Porqué la idea de dejar a tras persona tenerme de aquella manera, me hizo sentir repulsión. Se lo había dado todo, todo de mí en una eterna noche de cuerpos y de jadeos.

Era hora de irme.

¿Me odiaría luego de su despertar? Posiblemente.

Mi cielo, repetí con fervor. Me levanté de aquella cama blanca y con lentitud me vestí nuevamente.

Eren no despertó.

Y yo agradecí a un Dios que posiblemente me odiaba por aquello. No sería capaz de soportar sus súplicas. No sería capaz de negarme, no a él, jamás a él…

El último beso que le di fue el más dulce y doloroso que jamás había dado, y luego de contemplarle una última vez, finalmente me marché.

Afuera el mundo que en un principio había sido hermoso al despertar y verlo a él primero que a nadie estaba de color ceniza. Una tormenta se avecinaba, lo sabía. Lo sentía en mi corazón. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y tras pensar una última ocasión en su nombre, salí del edificio.

Mi cuerpo dolía. Mis caderas, mis carnes, todo en mí. Pero supe después, cuándo me resguardé en la soledad de mi hogar que mi agonía provenía de dentro. De muy dentro, del lugar dónde en teoría debía estar mi corazón. Dolía tanto y no sabía por qué. O cómo.

El magnetismo entre ambos me destrozaría, estaba seguro de que lo haría.

Y lloré.

Y lloré y lloré, y volví a llorar. Lloré por el dolor en mi pecho, por el amor prohibido que llameaba dentro de él, y por tener que haberme separado de aquel pecado a pesar de que le anhelaba, de que le necesitaba más que nada en el Universo. Dios estaba castigándome, de alguna manera lo sabía. Y yo sólo fui capaz de seguir llorando.

Una de las claras desventajas de tener mejores amigos y más si son como Hanji Zoe, es que tarde o temprano terminaran allanando tu hogar. Siempre lo había sabido y aquella lluviosa mañana lo corroboré, pues mientras me destrozaba en sollozos, la puerta del baño de mi habitación se abrió y las pesadas botas militares que ella usaba se dejaron escuchar. Cuando alce la vista, sus ojos castaños me miraban con una angustia punzante.—Levi...—Me llamo.—¿Por qué estas llorando?

* * *

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Primero que todo… ¡hola de nuevo!**

 **Cielos, este fic lo había publicado ya haría un tiempo pero si soy sincera luego de leerlo al querer continuarlo me avergoncé enormemente. Quise agregarle más cuerpo y más historia a esto, porqué una personita realmente especial me dijo que estaba leyendo la versión más antigua y dije, "No, Elisa, no puedes continuar esto. Debes mejorarlo, puedes mejorarlo" Y este fue el resultado.**

 **Patata, espero de todo corazón que te agrade esta nueva versión. Juro solemnemente que será actualizado cada semana porqué, debo ponerme seria a terminar historias que he dejado abandonadas.**

 **Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y esas hermosas palabras que me dedicas en cada comentario. Son un impulso grandísimo para mí.**

 **Este fic es tuyo, espero que te sea de tu agrado.**

 **Con mucho, mucho cariño,**

 **Elisa.**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo**

 **"David & Betsabé"**


End file.
